The Battle
by Leon
Summary: Leon gets thrown into temporary jail and Katie bails him out. They disobey the Council by going to Hellena to fight Zex. But they won't win unless they a) kill Zex, or b) have Zex retreat. Will Leon and his team win? And Leon has a cussing fit in jail!


*****************************THE*BATTLE********************************  
[Jon's POV]  
After fighting Zexcoptryup, he told us to go to the planet Hellena and meet him there. Zex, I mean. He told us. Or was it an order..?  
Lloyd walked into the quarter area and I jumped. I don't trust him. He's weird, even for a Human-Winghilt. I began to hide when I got an intercom message.  
"Go to the Council, immediatly!" it said. A Council meeting, perhaps? Most likely not.  
***********************************************************************  
[Leon's POV]  
The Council members were mad. They said we could not accept Zex's challenge, because intelligence reports say that's where his base lies. "All the better to blow it up!" I said. The Council shook thier heads.  
"You WILL not go to Hellena and you WILL not take Zex's challenge anywhere else! That's an ORDER!"  
I kept on. "But if I ..er, WE don't take his challenge, he's gonna blow us up! You must understand! We must destroy him, NOW!"  
One of the Council members ordered a gaurd. "Take this man to a month's worth of captivity. But you must allow him bail order. Now, go."  
This was impossible! Me, in captivity temp. jail?! "No, your Exellency, you must not let him find out we're not accepting his challenge! Don't send me to C.T.J! NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*********************************************************************** [Katie's POV]  
After hearing the news, I went to the C.T.J area to bail Leon. But he was heavily gaurded. I looked for a bail officer. I found one.  
"Excuse me, but how much is it to bail someone?"  
"9,000,000 P."  
My, that's alot."OK, here you go, 9 million P." I handed the gaurd the bail money. Then I went to Leon's cell.  
I found him with his head hanging down, cursing himself.  
"Dammit, if I had postponed the meeting, then I wouldn't be in this hellhole. Damn, damn, DAMN! I'm so headstrong! DAMN! If only I had said 'OK, I won't accept his challenge' I would be okay..DAMN!  
"I'm so dumb, I knew I shouldn't have defied the Council. Now unless someone bails me, I'm screwed! I just need a bail!  
"Oh, well, if someone doesn't I'll be fine. I'll just sit here for a month, doing nothing. Ouhh, GOD, I'm a peice of SHIT!"  
But he was talking to a..... gem?  
Oh, yes, that's his family stone! It's like a journal! How could I forget, he showed that to me!  
"Oh, God, help me!"  
He was close to the cell wall to where I could reach him. I ran my fingers under his blue hair. "If I'm God, you're getting bailed," I said.  
He turned around. "What the hell; KATIE! Thank the Lord, you're a lifesaver! How much was it?"  
"9 million P."  
"9 MILLION?! That's an outrage!"  
"Back to your old self, huh?"  
***********************************************************************  
[Leon's POV]  
************************3*DAYS*LATER***********************************  
I broke the Council's order. We're going to Hellena. I can't stand to let Zex destroy us. We are going to leave tommorow morning.  
*********************************PRT2**********************************  
{Hellena}  
"There's Zex's ship!"  
"Get ready!"  
"Good luck!"  
I kept silent.  
Zex fired first. A huge OMEGA class beam went past, killing some Dragonflyers, Waspers, FROGGERs, and Dreadnought's. "Holy hell!" I heard Mark say.  
"Okay men, fire back!" Everyone but Katie fired. "What's wrong?"  
"Say women, too."  
"Okay, women, too."  
"Thats more like it!" she said as she fired a BETA class beam.   
****************************5*HOURS*LATER******************************  
"Zex is retreating! Yay, we won!"  
"Not entirely," I said. "We must kill him.'  
***********************************************************************  
DENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDE  
***********************************************************************  
NEXT TIME ON THE BREAK........  
We get a break from the war (thank God) and we all split up. Jon goes to Jissopolis, Kevin visited his hometown, and me and Katie go to the beach! But this is no ordinary party, Zaphkiel is here!  
PLUS!!!!!!!!!!!  
A sneak peek at The Fight, where we kill Zaphkiel!  
AFTER, ON THE FIGHT............  
We fight Zaphkiel after we reunite all Dragonflyer pilots! A very action packed story!   
ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!  
A side story with me and Katie! Please read! 


End file.
